


all this fire in my veins

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Fuck you is a refrain not far from the forefront of her thoughts.
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 4





	all this fire in my veins

Fuck you is a refrain not far from the forefront of her thoughts.

It spikes to the surface seeing John saunter into the room, his expensive shoes sticky with blood.

None of it is hers, at least not yet. He seems to be holding off. Waiting for something. Maybe the anticipation of that first cut excites him. Maybe he gets off on the fear in his victims' eyes.

His own eyes glitter with a thinly veiled delight. It intensifies the longer he goes without making a move, his hands always fondling those shiny fucking tools of his.

_I won't give you the satisfaction._

"Are you ready to begin?"

_I'm not afraid._

It's a lie she tries, desperately, to breathe truth into.

He's smiling as he slowly pulls the duct tape from her mouth, savoring the whimper she can't help but make.

"Fuck you," she spits out.  
  


* * *

Joseph is there one day.

And Joey, despite everything, does something very stupid.

She allows herself to hope.

She hopes for a break, hopes that John can't or won't show how he truly is to his brother.

"All you need to do, is say yes," he says, blooming under Joseph's watchful eyes. His voice is even, but there's a new eagerness to his gaze.

She feels her heart sink.

"Tell me your sins, tell me all your secrets. Tell me every little thing you keep hidden," he smiles. The tip of his knife catches on a scab, and all it takes is a quick flick to set her blood running freely. She flinches. It doesn't hurt. But she knows how much worse it can get.

"We will pull it out and flay the sin from your soul."

She hates herself even as she's doing it, but she casts a pleading look Joseph's way. His eyes remain fixed on John. There's a heat there that has nothing to do with anger, and she's beginning to think that maybe the Seed family is more fucked up than she thought.

"Now, Deputy Hudson, do you wish to confess?" he murmurs.

The anger hasn't burned out, it's brighter than it was. Stoked by every bite of the knife, every bruise he inflicts. But she finds it's Joseph her hate is directed at the most.

_How can you just watch this and think this is okay?_

The scent of bleach is tainted by the heavy taste of copper in the air. There's no way he doesn't notice. He just doesn't care.

I can play along, she thinks.

"Yes," she says, whispering because this one word feels like a betrayal to everything she stands for.

_For Staci. For Whitehorse. For Rook._

She can lie for them. And for herself.

She doesn't know how much more of this she can take before she ends up wrapped in plastic and hanging from the ceiling.

"What was that?" John asks with an infuriating smile she wants to punch.

_Fuck you._

"Yes," she says again, louder.

_I'll kill you,_ she thinks, meeting his eyes. _And that's a fucking promise._


End file.
